


The Meal

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Billy Jukes shuddered as soon as he viewed Cookson placing a bowl of stew on a table. Stew Cookson prepared. The same man adding everything and anything to meals. Flies. Cutting boards. Knives. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Slightly Duped, Seven League Boots, etc.





	The Meal

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates.

 

Billy Jukes shuddered as soon as he viewed Cookson placing a bowl of stew on a table. Stew Cookson prepared. The same man adding everything and anything to meals. Flies. Cutting boards. Knives.

One glance at Captain Hook as the latter sat next to Cecilia. 

''Yuck!'' Billy Jukes muttered after Cecilia kissed Captain Hook on the lips. He turned to the bowl again. Bubbles formed in the stew for a moment. *YUCK!* he thought. Billy Jukes faced the other pirates. He watched while they scowled at their bowls. 

*I'm going to find something else to eat.* Frowning, Billy Jukes abandoned everyone. He walked to one side of Captain Hook's ship before he found himself on a small boat. Billy Jukes rowed to shore and wandered. He never forgot about Peter Pan and his friends sometimes eating cakes for parties. Billy Jukes smiled. *One cake slice.* 

Billy Jukes started to smile from ear to ear as soon as he viewed a cake slice on a table. His eyes settled on Peter and Wendy while they played games. Tag? The Lost Boys smiled with Wendy's brothers. *Good. They're distracted.* 

After taking the cake slice with the plate, Billy Jukes returned to his boat. Returned to the Jolly Roger. Billy Jukes still smiled before he lifted the slice. His eyes were wide as soon as Cookson approached him and took the slice. He followed Cookson to a pot. His shoulders slumped after the latter added the cake slice to stew. 

Cookson turned to Billy Jukes and smiled. ''Stew leftovers tomorrow?''

*YUCK!* Billy Jukes thought.

 

THE END


End file.
